Micro-mechanical devices have length scales between 1 to 1000 micrometers. Micro-mechanical devices can be used in a variety of applications including actuators and sensors. For example, micro-mechanical devices with suspended masses can be used as sensors in accelerometers, gyroscopes, resonators, microphones and pressure sensors and as actuators in optical displays, projectors, and other devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.